Thicker than water
by Moeew
Summary: Yumiko slept in her bed and woke up in the middle of the Third World War Shinobi, in the body of an orphan of Kirigakure. The problem was not to have fallen headlong into Naruto's universe, but to be on the wrong side of the story. When you are not a ninja of Kohogakure no Sato and there are no heroes capable of saving him. Then you become your own hero. [Self-Insert]
1. One 最初の

**_THICKER THAN WATER_**

Yumiko slept in her bed and woke up in the middle of the Third World War Shinobi, in the body of an orphan of Kirigakure. The problem was not to have fallen headlong into Naruto's universe, but to be on the wrong side of the story. When you are not a ninja of Kohogakure no Sato and there are no heroes capable of saving him. Then you become your own hero. DISCLAIMER

 _Naruto does not belong to me, it's as clear as water._

 **A TTENTION**

I do not have beta and I use the translator. I took a little of my time to study a little more English, once I have a base, but it is weak (this is something that comes from my teaching), but I will soon be having frequent English classes (twice week), I'll try to do my best to apply the story. I apologize for the mistakes and feel free to indicate error's — this helps me a lot.

 **RATED** — Classification tends to change when the story enters _Shippuden_ phase. It is something to be judged yet, since I have not made the decision of what I will assign. If it happens I'll be warning you first and I'll tag the chapters that hold more adult content. Anyway, do not worry. The story will continue in majority free for all audiences.

 _DICTIONARY_

 **Chīsai** _|| Little_ (-) **Shōjo** _|| Girl_ (-) **Otousan** _|| Dad_ (-) **Ojiisan** _|| Grandpa_ (-) **Kokoa** _|| Cocoa_ (-) **Yumiko** _|| Dream_

 **Kodomo** _|| Kid_ (-) **Baka** _|| Idiot_ (-) **Okaasan** _|| Mom_ (-) **Neko** _|| Cat_ (-) **Kuro** _|| Preto_ (-) **Kiiroi** _|| Yellow_

 **Shinpaishinaide** _|| Do not worry_ (-) **Daijōbudesu** _|| Okay_ (-) **Arigatogozaimasu** _|| Thank you_

 **Itterasshai** _|| See you soon_ (-) **Tadaima** _|| I'm back_ (-) **Ittekimasu** _|| I'm going_

* * *

" After the rain, the earth hardens." _Japanese Proverbs_

* * *

 **ONE** 最初の

Waking up was weird. Her eyelids were heavy and her body ached with every small movement. Trying to stretch his legs, Shojo can hear his bones crack. Struggling a little more, she finally managed to open her eyes, to find a sky stained red and gray. Large storm clouds were crawling around him, about to break.

Shojo realized that her mouth was sore as she opened her lips and felt the iron taste of blood. A small shadow hung beside the child. Something wet touched his cheek. A cat, with his white fur stained white, looked at her with its large yellow eyes.

With a low meow, the neko circled his legs, reaching his feet and licking his ankles. Shojo relieved took her hands, one on each side of the body, struggling to stand. The pain in her small body was still there. But with the animal's encouragement, she managed to get out of the debris.

"Thank you." His fingers circled the small head and went behind his ears, drawing small circles that made the cat purr.

Taking a few steps, Shojo stepped on a piece of wood, letting out a low groan of pain, then bending down and reading the board. She was in the rubble of an orphanage located on a country's border.

She did not spend much time standing still, taking a few more steps, Shojo walked to one of the fallen bodies. The dead man wore a mossy green vest, strangely familiar. He held something firmly between his injured fingers, touching the surface and opening his hand, she noticed the symbol that adorned the bandana.

 _'So I'm in Naruto_ , with a lonely thought, Shojo continued his journey in search of someone who could help her. Some flashes of ninja's number one story went through his head. It was not much help, since it had gone years before the birth of the potracian.

That should be the Third World War Shinobi. Kirigakure passed through the bloody fog, being ruled by the third Mizukage. Even at this time, the Ninja Academy ritual began, where students were forced to fight to the death to gain approval. Giving the country of water the worst fame among the five great nations.

Those were difficult years, surrounded by pain and madness. Great ninjas, of such a distinguished future, were corrupted by the fog and became criminals of Rank-S. Taking as an example the seven fogs. His madness began with the insanity that covered Kiri's mark.

 _'There are a lot of children's bodies here, mostly ninja children, which means the war has erupted for some time_ , Shojo thought as he moved through the bodies, going from one and the other, looking for some weapon or supply. She was attached to the body of a six-year-old Kodomo. This was a war field. She was not foolish enough to continue walking alone and unprotected.

"Meowww" felt small nails scratching the side of his leg. Looking at the neko cub, Shojo can see a kunai trapped between his little cat's teeth.

"Thank you," the animal just blinked lazily, sitting and licking one of his legs in a carefree manner. "Let me take you, Kuro. You look tired."

The animal did not object in any way, either by name or offering, resting its head on one of Shojo's shoulders, relaxed for being in such a warm and safe place. She climbed on a rock and saw a stream of water just below, running toward him. Sitting on the edge of the creek and putting the feline on the ground.

 _'He will not miss it,_ she took a canteen from one of the fallen ninjas and took some of the clean water, before the blood spilled and became impure to drink. Meanwhile, the cat ventured into the water and thrust its claws into some fish, leading to the girl's lap one by one.

"Looks like we have enough for tonight. Let's find a place to sleep." With the canteen around her shoulders and her skirt full of fish, Shojo followed. "Release a _meoow_ if you find some good place to sleep, Kuro."

The cat meow and then ran around the bodies, its rosy nose moving frantically, sniffing and sniffing. As Shojo laughed picking up branches and rocks to try to make a small bonfire. She was a child after all. And the puppy, which was now clean after a shower, looked like a fluffy white ball.

"Meowww" upon hearing the cat, she ran to meet her. The pair of yellow eyes were trapped in the darkness of a cave.

"Did you find anything, Kuro?" The cat made a move toward Kodomo, entering into a position of attack, when a groan was heard from inside the cave.

"What does a little girl do alone in the middle of a war field?" Driven by curiosity, Shojo took a few steps and, with a few strands of light, can see the bandana shining with the Konoha symbol. The man leaning against the stone walls was mortally wounded. But that was not what caught her eye, but rather her hair yellow sun color.

* * *

 ** _THICKER THAN WATER_**


	2. Two 二番目

**_THICKER THAN WATER_**

Yumiko slept in her bed and woke up in the middle of the Third World War Shinobi, in the body of an orphan of Kirigakure. The problem was not to have fallen headlong into Naruto's universe, but to be on the wrong side of the story. When you are not a ninja of Kohogakure no Sato and there are no heroes capable of saving him. Then you become your own hero. DISCLAIMER

 _Naruto does not belong to me, it's as clear as water._

 **A TTENTION**

I do not have beta and I use the translator. I took a little of my time to study a little more English, once I have a base, but it is weak (this is something that comes from my teaching), but I will soon be having frequent English classes (twice week), I'll try to do my best to apply the story. I apologize for the mistakes and feel free to indicate error's — this helps me a lot.

 **RATED** — Classification tends to change when the story enters _Shippuden_ phase. It is something to be judged yet, since I have not made the decision of what I will assign. If it happens I'll be warning you first and I'll tag the chapters that hold more adult content. Anyway, do not worry. The story will continue in majority free for all audiences.

 _DICTIONARY_

 **Chīsai** _|| Little_ (-) **Shōjo** _|| Girl_ (-) **Otousan** _|| Dad_ (-) **Ojiisan** _|| Grandpa_ (-) **Kokoa** _|| Cocoa_ (-) **Yumiko** _|| Dream_

 **Kodomo** _|| Kid_ (-) **Baka** _|| Idiot_ (-) **Okaasan** _|| Mom_ (-) **Neko** _|| Cat_ (-) **Kuro** _|| Preto_ (-) **Kiiroi** _|| Yellow_

 **Shinpaishinaide** _|| Do not worry_ (-) **Daijōbudesu** _|| Okay_ (-) **Arigatogozaimasu** _|| Thank you_

 **Itterasshai** _|| See you soon_ (-) **Tadaima** _|| I'm back_ (-) **Ittekimasu** _|| I'm going_

* * *

"Those who recognize a hero, become a hero." _Japanese Proverbs_

* * *

 **TWO** 二番目

"Do not worry, little girl," the ninja ruffled his hair. "I'll be fine. And then we'll leave here and go to a safe place. "

"Do not make promises you can not keep!" The girl tightened the rags that covered her small body. Your eyes overflowed with tears, but she did not make a sound. A muffled cry. Minato tried to console her, bringing her hand closer to her chocolate-colored hair, but was surprised by the claws of the white cat that jumped toward her arm and cut the air.

 _"Little girl"_ the blonde tried once more.

"Who do you think I am? I may be a child, but I know what happens in a field of war! People always promise to come back and die on the way! If you do not know if you can or do not keep your word, do not promise! "

"Hey," he called out. "I know what those words mean. "

"You really know?" She sniffed, feeling the puppy between her legs lick her cheeks, picking up her tears one by one.

"I keep my promises, little girl. This is my ninja way. "Looking at him through the fringe, she can see the smile so much like Naruto's. The traces of the will to fire were marked on the man's face. And so knew she could place his trust in that man.

 _'I'm not doubting your words._ _I just think your current situation is not the best_ , she thought as she focused on the third-degree burns that stretched across one of her arms. The white cloak had the mango on the right torn andstained with dried blood.

"I know it looks like a pretty ugly burn, but I can handle it until we find a shelter. If we get attacked, I still have a free arm. " She looked at him suspiciously. "Do not you think I'm capable?"

"If you do cherish your life, why did you come to a war field?" He let his thoughts escape, cursing himself for too much talk.

"You're a girl who really says what you think," he chuckled. "Going to be a very strong woman."

"I'm already strong," she muttered.

"But you still have a lot to become a woman, little girl. How old are you anyway? "

"I'm 6 years old. And if you think that being a girl orphan on a battlefield no longer makes me worthy of being a woman, I do not know what you're thinking. "

"Nothing really. I'm being stupid. " Minato laughed again, circling the kunai between his fingers. "You remind me of someone special."

" Unmm" she leaned against the cold wall, tossing some twigs into the makeshift campfire.

"Someone's expecting me at home," he said. "Her name is Kushina. "

"You seem to like her very much. " His eyes seemed to shine as he spoke of his wife.

"She's well-matched," he smiled, her eyes locked on the fire.

"How many months?" She stared at the flames in a nonchalant way. Leaning to get some good information while stroking the back of Kuro's ears.

"About a month," the man even considered asking the question.

"Do not worry. Something tells me that the war will end soon and you will be able to return home "was kind without any intention. It was not like she wanted to console him or anything. She knew the man did not need it. He was strong. He had everything he could expect from a great war hero.

"You're a sweet little girl," he said. "I still do not know the name of my savior ~"

"You're being an idiot again," the girl commented, tearing a curl from the ninja.

"Do not be so hard on me, little girl, " he insisted. "Tell me your name."

The girl turned and hugged the fluffy body of the cat. A voice insisted on her head, said that she should have said her name. She also wished she could have said that. But all he knew was where he'd come from and where he should return. The only thing that crept through his blank memory was the water symbol.

As her eyes hung and she let herself fall to sleep, she felt drawn back to her true world, whence she had come. The world slowly began to disappear from his memories, and soon to be a blank blot. By tomorrow morning, she would wake up knowing that her name was Yumiko. Precisely because she came from a world of dreams.

* * *

 ** _THICKER THAN WATER_**


	3. Three 部屋

**_THICKER THAN WATER_**

Yumiko slept in her bed and woke up in the middle of the Third World War Shinobi, in the body of an orphan of Kirigakure. The problem was not to have fallen headlong into Naruto's universe, but to be on the wrong side of the story. When you are not a ninja of Kohogakure no Sato and there are no heroes capable of saving him. Then you become your own hero. DISCLAIMER

 _Naruto does not belong to me, it's as clear as water._

 **A TTENTION**

I do not have beta and I use the translator. I took a little of my time to study a little more English, once I have a base, but it is weak (this is something that comes from my teaching), but I will soon be having frequent English classes (twice week), I'll try to do my best to apply the story. I apologize for the mistakes and feel free to indicate error's — this helps me a lot.

 **RATED** — Classification tends to change when the story enters _Shippuden_ phase. It is something to be judged yet, since I have not made the decision of what I will assign. If it happens I'll be warning you first and I'll tag the chapters that hold more adult content. Anyway, do not worry. The story will continue in majority free for all audiences.

 _DICTIONARY_

 **Chīsai** _|| Little_ (-) **Shōjo** _|| Girl_ (-) **Otousan** _|| Dad_ (-) **Ojiisan** _|| Grandpa_ (-) **Kokoa** _|| Cocoa_ (-) **Yumiko** _|| Dream_

 **Kodomo** _|| Kid_ (-) **Baka** _|| Idiot_ (-) **Okaasan** _|| Mom_ (-) **Neko** _|| Cat_ (-) **Kuro** _|| Preto_ (-) **Kiiroi** _|| Yellow_

 **Shinpaishinaide** _|| Do not worry_ (-) **Daijōbudesu** _|| Okay_ (-) **Arigatogozaimasu** _|| Thank you_

 **Itterasshai** _|| See you soon_ (-) **Tadaima** _|| I'm back_ (-) **Ittekimasu** _|| I'm going_

* * *

"The intelligent eagle does not show claws." _Japanese Proverbs_

* * *

 **THREE** 部屋

The sing of a bird woke her up in the morning. When he opened his eyes, he had a vision of color feeding on the bodies lost in the field. But then she twisted her nose and set the image aside, not wanting to ruin the rest of her morning. Playing his gaze around the cave until his eyes met the minat.

She sat up abruptly as she saw the ninja's situation. The big body trembled and had spasms in a short time, gills came and went painfully. He seemed numbed by the pain, even though it was still about the effect of a deep sleep.

If it creeps up close to the injured body, you can see what it was. A dark stain spread through the green vest of Konohaguke , when it touches it can feel a crack, sign that it had been cut by some weapon. Pulling it out and able to open it at least enough to identify the size of the wound , the girl swallowed. There was a lot of blood, but from what I could see it was a shallow wound. At least, he could call it that, and his only experience in situations like that movie vineyard.

" I need to staunch the blood and find a way to close the wound," she said on her own, trying to calm her breathing that was out of breath. "Then I have to find something healing for the burns. "

" Meow " the cat made himself present at his feet, seeming to know that she needed his help at that moment.

" Thank you, Kuro. " He made a quick affection on the puppy's head , moving his gaze from him to the ninja. "Can you stay here and keep it safe?"

" Meoooww " he did not seem to like the idea of leaving her alone, but eventually surrendering and sitting next to the man with his yellow eyes alert to danger.

"No matter what happens, do not leave his side until I get back , " she then took dry canteen and returned to the wilderness of blood.

* * *

It was a quick move, it was on a rock when it saw a movement forward, ended up not having enough time to hide.

"What a surprise. I wonder how a little girl as fragile as you managed to survive and get here "she did not like the smile on the face of the ninja. "What do you think about coming with me? I'll take good care of you. "

She bit her tongue, swallowing her words. The Kumo symbol shone on his heel. As the man approached, he stood in the same place.

"Do not tell me you're mute?" She swallowed the urge to send him to hell when her chin was caught. "A real waste."

While he seemed so focused on her, Yumiko can notice the dismounted camp just behind. Realizing what direction she looks, the ninja laughed.

" Here was one of the medical centers of the Kiri ninjas, that before they gave way to all of them" a sadistic smile formed in his monstrous mouth. "Do not make that face. They dishonored the name of the ninjas. "

The girl took a step back , not saying anything, her expression surrendering her feelings. She was angry with the man for offending her country.

"Unless you ..." The ninja seemed to realize what it was about. "I thought we already had cable from all the kids on the field. But it looks like you're a little smarter than the rest. I wonder how much I would get from theMizukage to have it back alive. "

When the man took a few more steps, she grabbed the tailed kunai on his leg and then jumped on him, in only one blow, straight into the heart, where he knew there was no failure. With his eyes closed, he could feel the hot lgsplash on his face and soon the larger body fell on his feet , dead.

The girl did not regret what she did. On the contrary, she did what she thought was right. So much so that he just rubbed his face as best he could and went his way . This was a war field. Even though she was not a ninja, she should honor the symbol of her country. He was an enemy. Matter of survival. One of them would have to die one hour or another. And this person, it would not be her.

Among the first aid suitcases found some useful towels that could carry with it. Unfortunately, the medicine and other medical supplies had been taken away, leaving her with a middle basin, weak voids, towels, cotton rolls,and alcohol. It was enough, since she had in mind to look for some plants to make a natural cure.

The Aloe plant I was looking for was the easiest, fortunately there were a lot of them growing inside a small grotto. A strange place, but advantageous, having given him more than enough. Rubber tree was a little more difficult. After so much going back and forth, she managed to find an old woman with her gray, extremely hard shell. It was time consuming and demanded strength, but he managed to peel with the kunai and remove sap.

* * *

She finished wiping the wound from her chest and quickly spilled the warm sap , a true natural glue that soon spread through the hole and cover the wound. A risky idea, but it would be enough to help heal faster.

The burns were followed. Her nose scratched at the strong smell of Aloe Vera, but it did not even come close to the discomfort that went through her burning skin, hearing Minato growl at the cold sensation of the plant entering the skin and cooling slowly, creating a dense second layer and sticky.

Checking the towel on the ninja's head, she found the pair of blue eyes looking deep into her face. His mouth cracked open to try to say something, but he gave up as he felt another pull on his burned skin.

"My name is Yumiko, " the girl said, changing the dry towel to a wet one. With that, the man seemed to find peace and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. The girl could not think it stranger than that.

* * *

 ** _THICKER THAN WATER_**


	4. Four 第五

**_THICKER THAN WATER_**

Yumiko slept in her bed and woke up in the middle of the Third World War Shinobi, in the body of an orphan of Kirigakure. The problem was not to have fallen headlong into Naruto's universe, but to be on the wrong side of the story. When you are not a ninja of Kohogakure no Sato and there are no heroes capable of saving him. Then you become your own hero. DISCLAIMER

 _Naruto does not belong to me, it's as clear as water._

 **A TTENTION**

I do not have beta and I use the translator. I took a little of my time to study a little more English, once I have a base, but it is weak (this is something that comes from my teaching), but I will soon be having frequent English classes (twice week), I'll try to do my best to apply the story. I apologize for the mistakes and feel free to indicate error's — this helps me a lot.

 **RATED** — Classification tends to change when the story enters _Shippuden_ phase. It is something to be judged yet, since I have not made the decision of what I will assign. If it happens I'll be warning you first and I'll tag the chapters that hold more adult content. Anyway, do not worry. The story will continue in majority free for all audiences.

 _DICTIONARY_

 **Chīsai** _|| Little_ (-) **Shōjo** _|| Girl_ (-) **Otousan** _|| Dad_ (-) **Ojiisan** _|| Grandpa_ (-) **Kokoa** _|| Cocoa_ (-) **Yumiko** _|| Dream_

 **Kodomo** _|| Kid_ (-) **Baka** _|| Idiot_ (-) **Okaasan** _|| Mom_ (-) **Neko** _|| Cat_ (-) **Kuro** _|| Preto_ (-) **Kiiroi** _|| Yellow_

 **Shinpaishinaide** _|| Do not worry_ (-) **Daijōbudesu** _|| Okay_ (-) **Arigatogozaimasu** _|| Thank you_

 **Itterasshai** _|| See you soon_ (-) **Tadaima** _|| I'm back_ (-) **Ittekimasu** _|| I'm going_

* * *

"The bamboo that bends is stronger than the oak that resists." _Japanese Proverbs_

* * *

 **FOUR** 第五

"I feel like I'm not the same girl who came here, Kuro. " Yumiko stared at the puppy sitting on its legs. "I do not even know how much time has passed. I know there have been many things before that, I just know. But all the memories are fading. I do not know if it's true something like that is happening to me . Should I even forget? Because lately no matter how hard I try, I keep losing things precious. "

" Where the leaves of the trees dance, you will find the flames. The shadow of the fire will light the village. And once again the leaves of the trees were renewed. " Minato whispered still with closed eyes.

"Who said that?"

" Hokage-sama ."

"It's beautiful," the cat said in agreement.

"It's normal to forget some things. You're still a child. With the passage of time, many of her memories have faded and become only spaces to be filled again by new memories. "

" What if I do not want it to happen? "

" It's not up to you, little girl " he dragged his body close to the stone wall, sitting down with the help of the force of his firm arm.

" I'm forgetting Mom's face. I do not want to forget her face . "The girl hid her face between her short legs, feeling the cat lick her eyelids in a small consolation.

" You're just a kid , Yumiko . No need to be afraid to forget. "The blond softly touched the strands that kept him from seeing her eyes, trapping them behind his ear .

" I believe in you" q hen she raised her eyes to meet his, Minato faced iris as clear as water.

"Come here. Let me thank you for taking care of me. "He spread his arms wide, waiting to receive her.

"No need, I-I -" Yumiko had circulated his waist and was soon drawn to sit on one of his legs.

" A little affection will not kill you, little girl, " the blonde hugged her gently, holding onto his free chest. She could feel his heart beating softly. Little by little, his eyes began to close. While Minato was engaged in tra n ta king her long hair calmly. " Sleep. I'm fine now . You took good care of me. "

* * *

"Then you returned." The Daimyō moved calmly until he reached the blond man's front. He looked curiously at the little girl in his arms.

"Why did you put her in an orphanage?" Minato pressed the girl into his arms, feeling her breathe softly against his neck.

" You should know, as Yondaime Hokage , who in my position as Daimyō , I had to give up calls . Be it blood or name. I do not belong to any clan and automatically have no voice in any family. "

" She's your granddaughter," the blond kept his light chakra, trying not to wake her .

"Just as Yagao was my precious daughter, " you added. "Allow me to pick it up."

"Take care of her," the ninja handed her unwillingly.

"Do not fight with Ojii-san . It's not his fault that the war took Mom. " Yumiko spoke quietly, refusing her arms and heading straight for the floor.

" Kaja must be finishing her tea. Ask her for some cookies. "The old man offered.

"Are you still going to be here when I get back?" Minato nodded silently, watching her from between yawning and sleepy whispers.

"Before we continue our conversation, I need to know -"

"It's yours . In spite of being curious to know how you perceived. "

"She has my eyes, " the ninja shrugged. "Besides, it's almost a miniature version of that woman."

"I'm afraid I do not have good memories of my daughter."

"She was a stubborn woman. It gave me quite a headache. "Minato scratched his neck, feeling something pulsing remind Hunter-ninja.

"But that 's what got his attention."

"And his excessive love of danger separated us. Yugao no risk . "

"That's what got her from me," the old man confessed. "Yugao knew he was the risk of giving birth, yet disobeyed doctor 's orders and fled to a mission. She gave birth in the middle of the battlefield, helped by a nin Ninja- the enemy side. During the return, the man reported an ambush. My daughter stayed behind and gave the girl to be delivered into my arms. Nor can you imagine the size of my surprise to have a ninja Iwa the edge in death at my door, with a small package in hand. "

" This is -"

" Few things frighten her once she has seen so much. "

"There's no way of knowing if this is something good or bad." Minato sighed as he set aside his tea.

"The only thing she seems to hate is when the clouds have turned red."

"Because?"

" She's going to tell you, sometime."

" Regarding the eyes -"

"She brought a white cat with her, did not she?" The ninja nodded. "You're going to wake up soon. You know how the bases of Kiiroime ( 黄色 い 目 ). "

"Its main objective is to take the person to another paradise Astral. Its user is able to blind the opponent in the real state and takes it to a fictional world . "

"Unlike normal doujutsus , once activated, it should be avoided disabling it. It will only happen if by chance the user is chakra-stricken, or in a state of sleep. "

"Is it true that if trained to the maximum state it can give the user the power to read minds?"

"Even to control them. But this is only up to the stage that is known. Some believe that it can do more than that. "The wind told. "It's just rumors, anyway. No one has ever been able to acquire the ultimate powers. The fools who tried died. No wonder that the doujutsu is almost unknown today. "

"You mentioned the cat," the blond pointed at the white cub wrapped around his legs.

"I wonder what it will be this time. A tiger , a lion, maybe even an ounce, "the old man laughed. "Just because of that color, it will be more than special. "

"I wonder how I'm going to tell Kushina this, " the blond sighed, already wondering what was to come.

"I'm afraid to tell my boy, but his taste for women is unique."

"That does not calm me down," grunted the blonde.

"She'll like the idea of having a little girl at home. They are the best company for women. They understand each other in a way that we will never understand. "

"Oh gosh. One was more than enough. "

* * *

 ** _THICKER THAN WATER_**


	5. Five 第五

_**THICKER THAN WATER**_

Yumiko slept in her bed and woke up in the middle of the Third World War Shinobi, in the body of an orphan of Kirigakure. The problem was not to have fallen headlong into Naruto's universe, but to be on the wrong side of the story. When you are not a ninja of Kohogakure no Sato and there are no heroes capable of saving him. Then you become your own hero. DISCLAIMER

 _Naruto does not belong to me, it's as clear as water._

 **A TTENTION**

I do not have beta and I use the translator. I took a little of my time to study a little more English, once I have a base, but it is weak (this is something that comes from my teaching), but I will soon be having frequent English classes (twice week), I'll try to do my best to apply the story. I apologize for the mistakes and feel free to indicate error's — this helps me a lot.

 **RATED** — Classification tends to change when the story enters _Shippuden_ phase. It is something to be judged yet, since I have not made the decision of what I will assign. If it happens I'll be warning you first and I'll tag the chapters that hold more adult content. Anyway, do not worry. The story will continue in majority free for all audiences.

 _DICTIONARY_

 **Chīsai** _|| Little_ (-) **Shōjo** _|| Girl_ (-) **Otousan** _|| Dad_ (-) **Ojiisan** _|| Grandpa_ (-) **Kokoa** _|| Cocoa_ (-) **Yumiko** _|| Dream_

 **Kodomo** _|| Kid_ (-) **Baka** _|| Idiot_ (-) **Okaasan** _|| Mom_ (-) **Neko** _|| Cat_ (-) **Kuro** _|| Preto_ (-) **Kiiroi** _|| Yellow_

 **Shinpaishinaide** _|| Do not worry_ (-) **Daijōbudesu** _|| Okay_ (-) **Arigatogozaimasu** _|| Thank you_

 **Itterasshai** _|| See you soon_ (-) **Tadaima** _|| I'm back_ (-) **Ittekimasu** _|| I'm going_

* * *

"When entering the village, obey those who reside there." _Japanese Proverbs_

* * *

 **FIVE** 第五

"It's a message from Konoha. Hokage-sama is summoning me, "Minato explained after collecting the toad's scroll.

"Are you coming back?" Shojo tried, but her voice sounded disappointed.

"I need to meet Sarutobi's call, Yumiko," she shook her head sympathetically. Even if he did not want to be separated from the newly discovered Otou.

"Take it," the old man ordered.

"Do not you think it's too hasty? I know the war is in its last moments, but Konoha and Kiri have an insecure relationship. "

"I'm giving you my permission, Yondaime. I will not go back with my word. Just bring her back in seven days, safe and sound. I think you'll be wise, since you're the girl's father. "

"Do you want to come with me, Shojo?" The shinobi still bent down to the girl's height, looking deeply into the pair of blue eyes.

"I want to be able to take care of you." Minato smiled and picked up the child in his arms. She was his little treasure. It would be good to have her around. Her heart warmed with the thought that the girl in his arms was his daughter.

* * *

 **3 days later,** Mountain Country

* * *

"Pakkun?" Minato interrupted his journey as he watched Kakashi's innovation come to meet him.

"The boy asked me to warn him that they were requisitioned for an S-Mission. As Kakashi is a Jounin, Rin and Obito are genins, the team misses a fourth member. They expect you to arrive in time to accompany them. "

"How long until the start of the mission?"

"12 o'clock, Yondaime-sama." Minato looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, his sleep sounding light as she stirred a little.

"Goal?"

"Knock down the Kannabi Bridge" the blond stopped running and dropped to the ground.

"Are you awake, Yumiko?"

"What happened?"

"A setback. We need to get to Konoha soon. I'll have to use my technique. "

"Your chakra is very low, baka. If you do, you may not ... "

"I'll be fine, Kodomo. I have you to take care of me. "

"I'm not a ninja doctor. So do not overdo it. "Yumiko did not seem convinced by his words.

"Puppy" the dog sniffed the girl.

"My daughter," Minato said quickly.

"She has your scent. Though mixed with a yummy wild pine scent. "Shojo looked at the dog curiously. "Is there something on my face?"

"Their paws look cute. Can I squeeze them? "Yumiko and Pakkun stared at one another for a while, but the dog soon spread its paws, whimpering about finally being recognized.

"I like you, puppy" the dog's happiness did not last long, as a pair of sharp claws interrupted the moment.

"I suspected you were too heavy." Minato scratched his neck casually.

"What are you doing here, Kuro?" Yumiko brought the cat into a hug.

"She says: _You are my precious person. I can not leave her alone._ "Pakkun translated the meows.

"You too are my precious person." Shojo kissed the neko's nose.

"What cute syrup, can I get it?" The dog's eyes flashed to the movement of the cat's syrup, but Kuro just snorted and turned away, letting Pakkun play.

"Done." Yumiko looked at the seals carefully, feeling as if they were moving.

"Do they move?"

"Then you can see it, too. It seems like I have a technique to teach you in the future, Kodomo. "Minato smiled proudly.

She held the two animals firmly in her arms. It was a matter of time before Minato was held and something to pull them into the seal. A flash of light closed her eyes, the next minute, Yumiko was sitting in the middle of an unknown room, her father's body lying on hers. Apparently the man had given way to chakra exhaustion.

"Good heavens, Minato" a lady came to meet them both. "Let me take care of him, my dear. You're safe now. "

"Please, take good care of him," Shojo pleaded regretfully, feeling his arms cool as he took the ninja's body from him.

"You" was a quick move, for having good reflexes the girl dodged easily, escaping the blade that came to meet his neck. "What did you do with my Sensei, Ninja Kiri ?!"

"Puppy" both Pakkun and the cat entered the attacking position, taking the girl's lead and moving Kakashi away from her.

"Surprisingly, when Minato commented on the possibility of finding a lost daughter," the hokage took a few steps toward the girl.

"Daughter? But Sensei can not have- "Obito felt the gears of his head work without stopping.

"You do not carry a bandana with you. Only the blue scarf that circles her waist identifies her as Kiri's Shinobi. I must conclude that you is not a ninja. "

"I'm not. But that does not matter anymore, since I'll have to go in directly as a genin, "she commented.

"Minato seemed well taken care of despite other factors. Aside from the knowledge of basic medicine, do you also hold another attribute? "

"My Kekkei Genkai allows me to track the chakra of other ninjas with ease."

"The Character of Your Clan"

"Disabled."

"I see" the hokage put aside Minato's scroll. "It seems I have no other choice, your father entrusts his life, I can entrust this mission to you.

"Hokage-sama-" Kakashi tried to intervene.

"It is decided. The Minato team take along Namikaze Yumiko as a support member during this mission." Yumiko can only agree silently.

* * *

 _ **THICKER THAN WATER**_


End file.
